Swan Queen Week July 2015
by SKRowling
Summary: First time participating in SwanQueen Week... I tried to start earlier with the prompt... but Life got in the way so I hope I can at least keep up this week. Don't have a whole lot of time to write. Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing to do with either OUAT OR SwanQueen week. some one brilliant came up with that and I get no money. I hope you enjoy (Prompts chapter titles)
1. Chapter 1- Sunday July 12: Bed sharing

Hop In

A road trip a flight and a Dimensional shift. That was what it took to find Merlin. That was fine on it's own but she insisted on coming with me. and On our Road trip to follow our first clue, we stayed in her car for the night. "Emma… I don't think this is quite safe."

I snorted. "what is going to happen to us here, that has not already happened to just Regina." I sighed and shifted the seat back and rested my eyes. That was all I ever did anymore, because I couldn't fucking sleep.

"Maybe if we drive further, we can find a hotel or something. I looked over at my… what Friend? Co- Parent? Ha… my baby mama. At that thought a chuckle leapt out of me. It was such an inappropriate time, but my mind did things like that now. It couldn't focus. If I wanted to I could let all of the images that pass through my mind dictate how I dealt with Regina. I supposed I somewhat did, because I tried so hard not to show what my minds eye told me about us.

"There are no vacancies in this podunk town in fucking West Virginia." I growled.

"How do you know?" she asked. I quirked a brow and rolled my eyes. "Right… You know Rumple wasn't always right."

The hell he wasn't. He just used to lie a lot to get the outcome he wanted. "Fine. I said throwing her car into gear and driving up to a motel ten miles down the road. it had a fucking vacancy. the Honeymoon suite. It was dingy and dank and not the Mayor's cup of tea, but I supposed I could use a comfortable bed to NOT sleep in.

That night, we lay in the bed. It was large enough that we didn't have to touch. She was exhausted because she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. As I lay there at night, slowly but as sure as I was about who I was, Regina moved closer to me as if drawn to me by magic. she was heat seeking… and I was comfort seeking. She comforted me.

She wrapped herself protectively around me and I let her hold me.

When she woke up that morning, it was with a start. My eyes were half lidded I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She extricated herself from me, and slid out of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

Once she was in I sighed and walked over to the door, looking out at the sun that was just managing to peek out from behind the mountains.

The next time we shared a bed, was when we landed in Europe. SOme Serious Feasting was happening in london, and we couldn't' get our way out of the City until the next day. There was also a shortage of rooms in the Hotel Regina had wanted. She sprung for the sole room they had which was almost a grand a night to stay there. She said it was worth it though, and I had to agree.

Since we had no real choice in the matter, we stayed in that night and we talked. We talked of things, we would never have before. But she said. "I am afraid that if we fail, I'll never get a chance to say this to you."

And what she said, made so much sense to me, because it was exactly how I felt. Because she was much more to me than my rival, my baby mama. she was also my friend… no… my best friend. some one indispensable and completely irreplaceable to me. She held me that night and she fell asleep that way. Her body wrapped snugly around me as if she were trying to protect me from the darkness already within me.

The next morning I shifted in her arms to face her. Her eyes opened slowly. She didn't startle this time. she only looked back at me with the same intensity I gave her. Then she lowered her eyes and leaned forward slightly letting our lips meet in a sweet soft kiss as though she were gaguing my reaction.

My arms wrapped around her more securely and she intensified the kiss. We stayed like this for god knows how long I no longer have any concept of time. I don't know who ended the kiss, but neither of us let go. she wrapped her arms around me and rested her forehead against mine. "We should go…" I whispered.

She nodded, and let me go.

The third time we shared a bed, was not because we had no other choice. We had returned home, I was weakened because of the darkness extraction, and I lay in my loft bed. I had been asleep it felt like for days. There were times I am so sure that I felt her there with me. but I was unconscious, so I don't count that as sharing a bed.

I lay awake in my bed. The sounds of Henry, and my parents and Neal going about downstairs. There was another voice, It was muted and subdued, then there were steps climbing my stairs. There were distinctive sound of Awesome fucking heels. my heart fluttered as a dark head appeared from the lower level of the apartment.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at me. "I hope you are happy…" she said her tone I couldn't' decipher, was she mad at me because what could I have done to her in my sleep.

"Um… What?"

"I can no longer sleep without you next to me." She said coming closer. I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. "For three nights, I have spent them here with you, and teleporting home before anyone is the wiser."

"oh…" I breathed.

"Our son saw us last night, and has teased me the entire day about kissing in trees." Her lip quirked slightly and I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. I scooted over in the bed and patted my side. She took her place and wrapped her arms protectively around me. "I am so in love with you Emma It Hurts." s he whispered.

"I love you too." I said, there was no hesitation in the return of the sentiment. She smiled and claimed my lips and I reciprocated in kind. Then there was a chuckle at the steps.

"Mom and Emma sitting in a tree…" Henry said with a boyish giggle

"Seriously Hen?" I asked. "Come here!" I opened my arms wide, this had been the first time I had seen him since the Darkness left me and I needed to hold my son. He moved to me… us and held us close.

"This is the best thing that could ever happen." He mumbled into his mother's hair. I smiled because If it weren't for him, this would never have been possible.


	2. Chapter 2-Monday July 13: Jealousy

-Monday July 13: Jealousy (Emma and/or Regina are jealous)  
 **Mine**

A white hot fit of rage ripped through me. How… why… Ugh I shouldn't even be so angry. I shouldn't even be phased by this. I turned to Robin and smiled and he kissed my cheek. "I'm going to the men's room."

Uh thanks for the information Robin. I smiled at him and turned back to Henry, Emma and Hook were stood next to the table holding hands. He whispered something in her ear. and she smiled it was sickening to see. She was looking at him as though she had never laid eyes on anything or anyone more precious. She looked at him the way she looked at Henry when we got him back from neverland.

I suppose seeing as she thought he was dead through that stupid fantasy world of that idiot author. But… really? Just before I was to say something Hook walked away and Emma sat beside Henry.

Then she smiled at me. Like she was even happier to see my eyes than anything in this world and I understood, that as much as she loved the pirate she was mine. She loved me more.

That Anger that had flared up in me. I must admit was jealousy. It was unwarranted because Emma Swan was mine.

I smiled back and Robin returned giving me a kiss on the cheek. Emma excused herself and Robin asked me to go for a walk under the moon. Then I wondered why I was even with him and I had decided that this needed to end as soon as I could possibly stand to break his heart.


	3. Chapter 3-Tuesday July 14: Time travel

-Tuesday July 14: Time travel (Emma and/or Regina travel in time)

* * *

 **In The Future**

* * *

This bitch needs to lay off. I thought as I watched her storm into my room at my parents house. "Regina, what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to leave!" She shouted at me.

"If I leave I will be taking Henry with me. Your parental rights have been revoked."

"Like hell they have!" Regina said and tried to push me back with her magic which was still backfiring.

"I just broke this massive fucked up curse you put on all these people because you were evil and wanted to kill my mom. You are evil Regina and I can't say that I gave my kid his best chance if I leave him with you."

A strange pulse of energy left Regina and she ran at me but as she pushed me against the wall, something opened up and started to pull at me. She let go of me but I grabbed on to her suit and we both fell through whatever portal that was. I landed hard on my back and she landed on top of me.

I groaned and she lifted herself just hovering over me. I look into her eyes. and she looked into mine, her brown eyes penetrated my being. I pushed her off. "Get off me." I looked around the wooded area confused as we had been in my parent's loft, and now we were not. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Ms. Swan please…" Regina said standing up. "This is Storybrooke. Why we ended up outside, is beyond me.

We began to walk toward town. I glanced over at the woman picking her way through the woods in her heels and smirked. I picked up the pace decided to lose her. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw me… running toward the mines. "The fuck?"

"What?" Regina asked and spotted me running toward the mines. Then a mass of people running toward the field where my parents had begun to plant the magic beans.

Leroy brushed past me. "Watch it lady, you better run for the hills, those idiots triggered the Queens fail-safe." Lady? I took a look at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't even look like me.

"No!" Regina gasped. I looked at her reflection thinking she was being vain since really her new face wasn't so bad. But then I saw the concern in her face.

I turned to her. "What does that do?"

"It's gonna destroy Storybrooke and everyone in it." Regina answered. "Henry…"

"We have to stop it!" I said and I ran after me toward the mines. Regina followed.

Once we got there, There were Regina and I working together to contain the energy. "I didn't know I had magic."

"Nor did I… I suppose we should work on strengthening you so that we can face this should we come across this in the future."

Suddenly there was a blinding Light and suddenly we were at the town line.

* * *

"What the hell?" I said.

I looked back at Regina and she was staring at this huge cloud of purple smoke. "Who would do this?" She wondered out loud.

"What?" I asked.

"The dark curse…"

I turned to the down line and there we were again. Regina reached out and touched both Henry and my heads some magic escaped her hands Then she hugged Henry, and I looked at her like… Fuck me, I was in love with the witch. I flinched as Future me and Henry got in the bug and rolled off and then we were engulfed in smoke.

* * *

When the smoke cleared we were in the woods again, and Other Me was just ahead walking next to someone I hadn't seen in a long time. "Neal?"

"You know that man Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as we walked behind Neal and Other Me.

"That's um… Henry's dad," I said.

There was a red tinting on her cheeks, and her nose flared as she sized him up. "Relax he doesn't know anything about the kid. I wouldn't let him take him from you."

"You aren't taking my son Ms. Swan. Neal and Other Me stopped and looked back at us.

"Hey, are you two going to help find Gold or be bait for the flying monkeys?" Other me said.

"Flying monkeys? Like on the Wizard of Oz?" I asked aghast. "Gross."

"Yeah, try dating one. " Other me said.

"You dated a flying monkey?" Neal asked. "That's intense."

Other me laughed. "Shut up, he didn't look like a monkey."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said bending forward.

Regina laughed until there was a squawk in the sky. and she jumped then smoke billowed around us again.

* * *

When it cleared, we sitting at a bench in the park. At the bench across from us, Henry and Regina talked. "I thought that we were gone for good." I said

"Shush," Regina said straining to hear the conversation. So I focused on them.

"Some day Henry, you will have more family than you will know what to do with." Other Regina said.

"You think so? Mom never dates or anything. She did Date one guy, but that didn't work out." Henry said.

"She did?" Other Regina said I tried to work out that odd expression on her face. Then I looked at my Regina and her brow furrowed and she looked down at her hands.

Then another Time jump happened.

* * *

"You know I am getting really tired of these." I mumbled.

"There is something we are meant to see by watching these interactions Ms. Swan pay attention." Regina said and folded her arms. There were a series of events that happened in quick succession.

Regina finding Robin Hood, and falling for him and being relieved to have a soulmate. Regina taking on her transformation into a hero, and enjoying life as a hero, then I brought Robin's wife back. "I guess I better get used to time travel."

"Just like your mother…" Both my and other Regina said. and I felt a pang in my chest. I didn't want to hurt her I just wanted to save the other woman I'm sure… of course I have no idea what I did in Regina's past, but…

Regina looked a little confused... "I didn't kill that woman... I found her dead on the road." She whispered just as Other Regina walked out of the diner throwing both me and Regina into another jump.

* * *

We were in a dark dank room of some sort. Like a dungeon without chains. "Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"This is my vault. It's under the crypt, no one else is supposed to come here so sh… listen." Regina said.

"Is anyone there?" Other Regina said. Her steps came toward us. I panicked a little but then Other Me stepped out of the shadows and both Regina and I let out a deep sigh.

Emma began to apologize to the pissed of Regina again for the same shit. It was starting to get aggravating. because Robin didn't even deserve her to begin with. Other Me told other Regina how much she was trying to be her friend.

Other Regina told her to grow a pair and live with her disappointment like she does every day. I looked at Regina. "I am sorry."

"You haven't done anything yet." She whispered back.

The two women stopped and turned as if they heard our voices. "Anyway. What I am trying to say that as much as I love Henry and my parents, They don't understand me. Not like you understand me. I want you to be my friend, and I'm not going to stop trying. Even if you still want to kill me." Other me begins to walk away.

Other Regina paused for a moment and we both peaked around the corner to see what she would do. "Emma, wait." She said. Other Me turned to face her. "I don't want to kill you."

Other Me smiled, And I couldn't help but smile either. " See? That's a start." Then there was another blur of smoke.

* * *

This time they were in the library. So it wasn't so crazy that we just happened to be there. We sat at a table as Regina… I mean Other Regina zeroed in on Other Me. Other me looked pale and drawn and I wondered what had happened to make me so different. I glanced over at Regina and she watched other me concerned. "You look so worn out." My Regina said.

"And you look hot… not fair." I said.

Regina turned to face me. "I need to know what's happened. Look here I come." She said as her eyes followed her other self all the way to other me.

Other me was scanning old newspapers and I squinted to see what she was looking at. I gasped seeing pictures of Lily on the screen. Why was I looking for her? "Ain't fate a bitch," other Regina said, startling other me. "You know this girl. How?"

"She was my friend," Other Me whispered turning back to her scans then She adds, "How is this possible all the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with is the one my parents banished?"

Other Regina sighed, "Fate has powers beyond our understanding, The two of you have been linked together before you were even born."

"So the only friend I ever had wasn't even my friend by choice," Other Me said with regret.

"I know, it hurts doesn't it? I've been there too," Other Regina said reaching out and tentatively touching Other Me's hand. "You think it was a coincidence I just so happened to adopt the savior's son? Our actions are our own but fate pushes us. Maybe it's time to push back."

Other me looks up at her. "How?"

"I have to go to New York to save Robin from my insane sister,"

"Sister?" My Regina said. We really need more background to our own stories. but I suppose if we knew how to get to this future we would skip all the mistakes that got us here and that was probably not the point of this exercise.

Other Regina continued sparing just a small glance at my Regina."You have to find this girl to redeem your parents and show Gold he's wrong about you, that he can't change you," Regina told other me. "What do you say we help each other?"

Other me rolls her eyes, clearly thinking Other Regina has something else in mind. "I don't need a babysitter," Other me told her.

"Maybe not, but you lived in New York, I've barely been outside of Storybrooke," Regina admits. "How 'bout it, Swan, how 'bout we make today the day we both beat fate."

My Regina looked at me and Extended a hand. "I guess we have become good friends."

I smiled at her and another cloud of smoke enveloped us.

* * *

When we came out of it, I noticed we were in Regina's house. We looked around. We could hear a whispered conversation in her study. Regina looked down at her feet and slipped off her heels as to not make noise, and she padded in that direction. She looked into the room and she bit her lip and blushed. I got closer to her with a furrowed brow and peaked inside.

Regina sat on her desk leaning back on her hands. and she was smiling at someone. she looked hot and flushed like, whoever was in the room with her was about to get lucky. "I thought this was about us?' I asked backing up a little.

"It is." Regina whispered back. Then I saw my red leather jacket on the floor, and Other me stepped closer and leaned in for a kiss. I gasped and we were enveloped in another billow of smoke.

* * *

We were back in our time. In the stupid supply room at the hospital. "It appears that we become even more." Regina said breathlessly.

I dropped my arms and stepped away from her. "Are we supposed to change that?"

"I don't want to…" Regina answered. "Our lives were flashing before our eyes."

"Our futures…" I sighed. "I want that."

"Truce?" Regina stated.

I smiled and took her hand. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter4-Wed July15: Mistaken for couple

**-Wednesday July 15: Mistaken for a couple (Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple)**

* * *

 **Birthday**

* * *

It's my birthday. And everyone forgot. Of course the only ones that know it is my birthday is Henry and maybe his idiot grandmother. So I grabbed The Snow Queen's scroll and headed out of the town. ALONE.

I came to Portland and walked the beach. I sighed and sat on the beach watching people. Now on the beach I saw two women walking together hand in hand with a little girl. They swung her around and the little girl giggled and I found myself laughing along with the child. "I imagine you and I look a little like that." I heard behind me. I turned to see Emma standing behind me."When we're out and about with Henry I mean."

"Hardly, he's almost as tall as both of us." I said turning back to the couple. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry Told me it was your birthday." She said and sat next to me on the sand. "I knew he had some things to do today and I didn't want you to be alone. But when I went to see you, you were already gone. I called..." She said and looked down to the pocket of my loose fitting Khaki pants. "I looked for the Snow Queen's scroll and saw it was missing. Then I remembered I have your phone tracking on mine, so…"

I pulled the offending object out of my pocket. "But it's off…"

Emma smiled bumping her shoulder with mine. "I will always find you."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think anyone would care."

"Well, I care." She said then stood and held her hand out for me. "Lets walk, we'll do something fun for your birthday."

She waited there, her hand stretched out to me. With all appearances of a lover pleading to her partner for forgiveness. "Whatever it is she did lady, forgive her, 'cause she's hot." I heard to the right. It was the pair of women with the little girl.

I blushed and looked back to Emma whose pale skin was a deeper shade of pink than normal. She looked as though the comment had shaken her confidence, and her hand dropped a little. I took her hand before she took it away completely. "That she is…" I responded, which Made Emma blush even more.

"Oh, Dee they're so cute." I heard one of them say.

I smiled at Emma sympathetically, and she looked at me, her furious blush fading. The light in her eyes flickering to something I had yet to recognize in her. She wrapped her arm around me.

"I think the brunette is hotter," Dee responded to her partner.

"Thank you Dee! I totally agree.." Emma murmured winking back at them and she led me away. I looked back as Dee, who had Violently Red hair for a black woman, smirked and kissed her very Hispanic partner on the nose. "Clearly Dee has a type."

I bit my lower lip trying to stifle a smile, and looked down at my feet as we walked silently down the beach. Her arm dropped from my shoulders after a while. If I said I was disappointed, it wouldn't accurately describe the feeling of loss I felt when the contact was gone. "Emma…" I started but didn't really know what to say. I didn't really know what I needed.

"What's up?" she asked.

I needed her to hold me, I needed her closeness. How do you go about asking that of your friend. Should you even have to ask this. Couldn't you just wrap yourself around your friends without need of excuse. Why couldn't I just...I looked around us and spotted an older woman look over at the two of us. Her brow furrowed in disgust. Was it obvious to her what I really wanted? Was I really that transparent to everyone, except evidently to Emma? I quirked a brow and reached for Emma's hand. "Why did you come today?" I asked her leaning in making it look a little more like we were together.

Emma looked surprised at my closeness. "I... Huh?" she asked.

I signaled at the old bat with my head. "We have an audience." I whispered.

Emma spotted the the woman and she let go of my hand. Then she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. "You are my best friend Regina. I couldn't let you spend your birthday alone."

"Disgusting." I heard the lady say as we passed close to her. I placed my head on Emma's shoulder and laughed.

"You love antagonizing people don't you?" Emma said turning to face me stopping not too far from the lady. She kissed my nose then my fore head and just held me."

"I would like for people to mind their own business." I answered and gave her a peck on the lips. Emma stiffened.

I pulled back a little and our eyes locked just before Emma stepped back from me and we let go of each other again and began talking in earnest. "You want a drink?"Emma asked suddenly as we passed by a lemonade beachfront store on the boardwalk.

"Yes please." I said and she headed in that direction. Then a man came up to me and just circled me as if he were a shark. "May I help you?" I asked folding my arms at my chest.

"You are one beautiful woman," He said letting his eyes roam over me appreciatively.

"That's not news to me." I answered.

"Oh, and confident… I like that. I'm Liam." He said putting his hand out.

"I'm Emma." Emma said from behind me. I looked to her. Her brow quirked, two cups of Lemonade in her hands.

"Oh… I see how it is… You dykes need to wear a uniform so I know who I can hit on." He said disgusted and walked away.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Emma handed me my drink, wrapped her free arm around me. "Let's get out of here." she said.

"But…"

"Do you have a problem with how the world sees us?" She spat out at me.

"Not really." I answered, then she stopped abruptly.

"Be my girlfriend Regina." Emma said abruptly facing me.

"I…" I was shocked, it wasn't that I hadn't thought about it before, it was just so blunted. But Emma was also incredibly blunt and tactless. But that is how I like her and why should she change. "So is this our first date?"

She smiled. "It could be."

"You must do better dear." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Oh it's on, Let's go." She said and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Happy birthday baby."

I scoffed. "Do NOT call me baby."


	5. Chapter 5-Thursday July 16: Best friend

**AU Best Friendship, Teen SwanQueen**

* * *

-Thursday July 16: Best friend romance (Emma and Regina are best friends that fall in love)

* * *

 **More than you could ever know**

* * *

"You're coming over tonight right?" Regina asked me. "This is our last night before we drive off to school, and I want to make sure I have everything.

I did not want to go to her house, and it wasn't because her mom was scary as shit. But … It was because I had just looked over at my best friend, and caught the last lingering summer ray shining in her eyes, making her glow like some goddess. It made me super uncomfortable, because I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through her halo of curls. I wanted to pull her in, and I wanted her to kiss me. The problem is… I'm not gay, and neither is she. I have to figure this shit out before I am forced to share a freaking room with her starting tomorrow night. I need my space.

"Emma!" She said trying to get my attention.

"Regina, I have to hang with my parents tonight. They have been bugging me all week. I'll call you before bed and we can go over your checklist again." I said.

Regina sighed, "Fine." She said with the most adorable pout imaginable and leaned against me on the log I was leaning against. We sat silently watching the sun settle over the Ocean. It was our secret cove, our own little private corner here in Storybrooke. Where we came whenever we needed the comfort of one another without our feuding parents prying eyes.

I don't really know where this stupid feud started, It was like the Hatfields and McCoys around here with that. Or maybe, in my mind it was more like the Capulets and Montagues and Regina and I were like Romeo and Juliet.

Except, we weren't star-crossed lovers, but we had been best friends since the third grade, when Regina had put glue in my hair, and I retaliated by cutting off her ponytail. You'd think that would perpetuate the family feud... well it did. It added fuel to the fire in our parent's eyes, but with us.. it was different. She had come back to school in short hair the next day. She looked beautiful, and I told her as much. She said to me that she liked the short hair better, because Zelena, her sister, liked to pull her hair and now she really couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked breaking into my thoughts.

"Oh… About how we became best friends," I said with a smirk.

She smiled. "Best haircut ever," Regina added with a giggle.

"I was combing Glue out of my hair for weeks," I chortled.

"Look at us now," She said placing her head on my shoulder. I shuddered as my skin began to react to her closeness. I may not be gay but I definitely was "gay" for Regina. "I love you, Emma." She whispered.

My heart beat faster at the words. I knew she meant as her best friend, but those words were something I really wanted to hear from her. "I love you too, Gee." I said softly.

She glared at me because of the nickname, but it was the only one she didn't totally hate. She lay her head back down on my shoulder and took hold of my hand. "Remember I told you about my crush?"

My gut twisted. "Oh tall blond and perfect abs?" I asked letting go of her. He was the reason I even started thinking of Regina this way in the first place. Regina never dated. I've dated plenty. I've had a couple of really close calls with one boyfriend, but other than a little make out session with Daniel she had never dated anyone. Call me selfish but I liked it that way. "What about it?"

"I almost… S-said something," She stammered.

"The two of you talked?" I asked facing her. I needed to know if I could handle her being with someone... Of course we were going to college, and she was bound to find someone she was interested in when she got there.

"We talk all the time," she a rosy blush emerging on her olive skin. "But when it comes to saying how I feel, I am such a chicken."

"Why? Regina you aren't afraid of anyone," I said.

"I'm not afraid of ... I'm just, If the answer is no I don't know what I would do."

"Maybe you're not ready." I said with a shrug.

"I am ready, and I am not waiting because summer is over today." Regina said getting on her knees and facing me. "You've done this more than I have, what do I say?"

I sighed, "Regina…" I groaned not really wanting to give this guy the girl I love.

"Come on, what do I say… how do I even bring it up?" Regina said watching me intently.

"Okay," I said with another sigh. I sat up and crossed my legs in lotus and put my elbows on my knees. "Just kinda look into his eyes, smile and say, hey. and give him one of those smiles you give the people you like... I mean... It's gorgeous you should smile more." I rambled

"Then?" She asked impatiently.

"Then kind of bite your lower lip like this," I said doing so. "It's really sexy."

"Sure is…" She said a little breathless. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What else."

I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, her reaction was so hot I forgot what I was doing for a second. I cleared my throat and stood up pulling her up with me. I dusted myself off to buy me some time then I said, "then you take one of his hands, tell him that you think he is really hot, and wanted to see if he would like to hang out." I pulled her closer and reached out to touch her hip. "While you are doing that you put your fingers on his hip, don't get too close... save that for later."

"What else?" Regina asked swallowing thickly.

I dropped my hands and stepped away and sat back down on the log. "That's it, the ball is in his court then."

She sat right next to me Her face went to mesmerized to stricken. She hugged her legs for a few moments then looked back toward me. "What if the answer is no?" She said with her eyes wide open.

"At least then you would know if he is interested or not, and you can move on." I said standing. "Besides he'd be a moron if he said no." I began to walk around the cove toward my Bug."You should do it now, cause It's gonna be dark soon and you know your mom."

She nodded and followed me out. "Emma?"

I turned to face her, "What's up?"

She smiled at me The way she does that makes my heart flutter. She looked into my eyes and said, "Hey." She bit her lower lip, and my heart started pounding in my chest. She took one of my hands and moved forward and instead of putting her fingertips on my hip, She placed her whole hand on it and pulled me closer. "I think you're really hot, and wanted to see if you would like to hang out sometime."

I froze… I'm not that tall though I am taller than her… Blonde, and… "You think I have great abs?" I said with a giggle.

Regina blushed and dropped my hand, "Forget it."

I grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her against me. I held her close, though her back was still facing me. I kissed the base of her neck, "Yeah we can hang out… for the rest of our lives if you want to."

She turned to face me, and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I love you, Regina," I said once she pulled away.

She smiled, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6-Friday July17:Act of true love

**-Friday July 17: Act of true love (Regina and/or Emma commit an act of true love)**

* * *

 **My Demons**

* * *

I didn't want it to happen like this. I didn't want her to know… not like this, not at all if only I could help it. But the Beast had escaped it's realm and come here to our town to Ravish everything that I hold dear.

It is built of my guilt which I wanted to banish along with all regret about everything I had done. But Guilt is much stronger than Regret. It has a more firm hold on me than any other emotion except one.

I t took form of a Beast. A winged dark horse with a demonic rider. Harbinger of death. Invisible to most eyes… but In Storybrook most had been witness to my atrocities, so they were able to see.

Not Emma… Not Henry. No they couldn't see The Evil of my guilt. They didn't know me.

I watched as Emma walked out of Granny's one afternoon. My demon rode up to her and snatched her up into the sky. I reacted with my magic and pulled at her, but he did not relent and it's tether carried me off with them.

Somehow I maneuvered myself, so that I could get to Emma, who still didn't understand what held her and fought against an invisible barrier. "Regina, What's happening?"

"It's my demons… " I answered holding on tightly.

"So only you can see it?" She asked confused.

I ducked as the demon reached out to hit me. Except he hit Emma squarely on the chest. "Ugh," she grunted in pain.

"Hang on." I said materializing a dagger and stabbing the leg of the rider. He roared and let go of Emma. I teleported us to safety in my vault as we plummeted to the ground. Once there I placed her gently on the floor and reached for her chest. I needed to see.

"What the hell just hit me?" She asked.

"My guilt." I whispered. "It's come to consume me. Take everything I love and destroy it."

"Then why was it after me?" She asked. I looked at her for a second and stepped away from Emma. "Regina look at me." she said softly. She turned slowly toward me. "Why, Regina?"

"Because…" I said searching for a more plausible answer. One that she would believe more than the fact that I was madly in love with her. "Henry would be left more vulnerable if you weren't here."

When I finally looked back at her she looked satisfied at the answer. "So how do we stop it?"

The entrance to the crypt opened and I knew that my demons would not be kept out of here, where most of my guilt lay. "We have to get out of here." I said stepping back to grab at her hand. My demon appeared in front of us, and reached for Emma with it's sharp claws. I ran at it, and tackled it.

Emma watched as we rolled and struggled on the floor. I was sure she thought me insane as all she could see was me. Then he reached for my throat and crushed. I clawed at the demon with my hand. Then his sharp claws came out, and stabbed me in the chest taking a hold of my heart. With my death this will end, and Emma and Henry both would be safe "Regina?"

I could hear Emma calling for me but as the demon tugged my heart, I felt Emma's hands on it as well. and She took it in her hands and buried it deep within her. And I felt a warmth radiate throughout my body. A blast of energy emanated from her chest and blasted at the demon and he dissipated into non existence.

For my part I could still feel my heart still beating in my chest. But it wasn't there. It was nestled right next to Emma's heart and they kept time together. "Shit Regina… Are you okay?" she said coming to me watching all of the horrific wounds she had watched appear on my body heal.

I couldn't think about an answer because at the moment I was overwhelmed at the intensity of what had just transpired. I could feel… that should be impossible with my heart out of my chest but I could feel the depth of love that I knew was always there. "You love me…" Was all I managed to say.

Emma stopped trying to help me up and just wrapped her arms around herself. as if to protect the hearts beating there. "I…"

"Emma, You love me too…" I said sitting up.

"Too?" She asked

"Too…" I said and leaned forward in my need to connect with her. "That's why he was coming for you. Henry is protected."

"I just killed your Demons?" Emma said a little smirk forming on her lips.

"You slaughtered them… and you couldn't even see them." I answered.

"Saved you again!" Emma said with a grin.

"Are you counting?" I asked quirking my brow.

"I'll save you for eternity." she whispered and leaned forward to kiss me.


	7. Chapter 7- Saturday July 18: Trapped

**A/N: Last one guys! I did it! This was totally fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the comments and follows they were special to me. It wasn't my driving force to continue this because this was a challenge, but the reviews totally made me smile anyway so I appreciate you guys. ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Saturday July 18: Trapped together (Emma and Regina get trapped together somewhere)**

* * *

 **Don't Panic**

* * *

"Can anybody hear me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. How the fuck did I end up locked in a freaking dungeon under Storybrooke I don't know. I thought the caves where Maleficent was put away was bad.

My cell is dead, I sent a text to Regina about an hour ago and told her I had fallen somewhere in the forest, but there was like a room hidden. But that was it, I was done. My phone died and she doesn't know how to fucking track me down with hers. There seems to be paths around everywhere, but I am afraid to get too far from where I fell. I've never poofed anywhere and I don't want to try, but I figure that Regina could probably do it if she found me.

"Regina!" I screamed Just in case they could still hear me out there. I slid down the wall and sat. I didn't have a flashlight, and since I couldn't even use my phone for that I was doomed. I hated the dark. I haven't felt like this since I was a kid locked in the closet for a couple of days. "Please hear me…" I said.

I don't even know how I got in here. it was like I was on top and… I didn't even feel the drop I just kind of appeared here.

I heard a little scuffle to my right. "Hello?" I said. "Oh please , don't be rats I hate rats."

"Emma?" Regina said

"Regina?" I said jumping up, and she held her phone up I followed it's glow and Held on to her. "Oh my god… Thank you!"

"Emma, you're shaking…." She whispered holding me back which I was so happy for.

"I hate the dark. Okay, go ahead poof us out of here." I said.

"I don't even know how I got here. There's a magical pocket… " Regina answered. "I am not sure I could teleport us out of here. Why haven't you got any light?"

"my phone is dead…" I answered.

"But you've got floating fire…" She said stepping away from me. She was silent for a few seconds then she sighed. "fantastic... "

"What?" I asked.

"There is no magic here." she stated and reached for my hand and walked ahead just a bit. We walked in silence and it was eerie, we couldn't even hear our footsteps as we did. "This is a Containment labyrinth… I do not remember constructing this." she hissed.

"Could Rumple have done this?" I asked.

"Only other person powerful enough to do so… If you could call him a person." She stated and she continued to walk until we came to a dead end. She sighed in frustration and turned the other way. we went on like this for what seemed like an Hour before she stopped. "This is impossible…"

She sat on the ground and I followed suit sitting next to her. "I'm sorry…" I murmurred.

She snorted. "I actually can't blame you this time Ms. Swan… how would you have known this trap was there? The magical traces were so faint the only time you can feel them is when you are being pulled in."

I shrugged, "I'm still sorry," I said.

She pulled out her cell and texted someone. "Maybe Ms. French has some way of helping in her library."

"Good idea," I said and moved closer to her. I sat a while then began to chuckle. "This is so fucked up."

"What is?"

"We're gonna die in here, locked away in a fucking labyrinth after everything we have been through. We fought so hard so that Henry didn't have to be alone, and…"

"Stop it , we will get out of here if it is the last thing I do." Regina said angrily standing up.

I shook my head and I followed so that I wouldn't be left alone. We wound around for about thirty minutes more until she punched the wall in frustration. My head was swimming. I could feel the walls caving in on me. I couldn't be there anymore. I was restless. I began to pace back and forth wall to wall in the narrow hall. I was hot so I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. Then I was cold and got down on my knees to look for it. All the while I was freaking out, Regina was silent. "Where's my fucking JACKET!" I screamed the word jacket because I just couldn't hold back any more. I was in full on panic mode.

Tears just rolled out of my eyes without permission and I was hyperventilating. I hadn't done this in so long. there was always light. I just had to open my eyes. But here, I couldn't tell if my eyes were open… It was dark...and I was alone… and I was going to die.

My jacket was on me and arms wrapped firmly around me. "Shhh… I'm here… Emma I'm right here…" I heard in my ear.

Regina rubbed my back and rocked me. "I can't… I'll be good I promise. just get me out of here." I said softly.

"Breathe Emma…" she said softly and I took a deep breath. She pressed her lips to my temple and I leaned into her comfort.

"Don't let go, don't let go… " I kept repeating over and over as sobs racked through me. This fear was gripping me.

"I'll never let you go." She whispered and kissed my temple again. I turned my face and her lips brushed my cheek. my breaths were shallow but I was calmer. Regina went to kiss my cheek again but I had moved and her lips brushed my lips instead. I melted into the kiss and brought my arms around her torso.

It was a chaste kiss but I heard her breath hitch. So I pressed my lips to hers again nipping at her bottom lip with mine. I sighed into the kiss, especially since her hands continued to rub at my back. Her body molded to mine. She deepened the kiss and I brought my hands up to tangle in her hair. We stayed like this for I don't know how long before fully pulling away.

I touched my forehead to hers trying to catch my breath. "All better?" she asked softly.

I let out a breath I was holding, and it came out like a chuckle, "a little."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "That was… intense. I've never seen you like that."

"You still haven't" I joked about the darkness and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Ha, ha.. very funny." She said drolly. "Still, that escalated so quickly."

"I was trying to hold off…" I said trailing off. "I wasn't thinking about it till you gave up walking."

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you were afraid of the dark," She said putting a hand on my cheek.

"You never asked." I answered, "We're usually doing more fun things in the dark."

I felt her hands trail down my back. "What a way to die…" she mumbled.

I chuckled and moaned at the same time… And that's hard as hell to do, it almost hurt. I leaned forward to claim my wife's lips again running my hands up her thighs.

* * *

Regina's phone chimed a while later. She turned her head and reached for it. "Belle said she found some magic rope that will guide us out with the help of blue. They are on their way."

I sighed and pulled my pants up from my thighs. I reached down for my wife's hands and felt her hand adjusting her skirt. She handed me something just a little moist and I moaned putting her panties in my pocket. "That will teach you not to ruin my underwear." She mumbled.

"Would you really want me to stop doing that?" I asked keeping my hands on her hips as she buttoned up her blouse and mine. while we waited. She had promised me that she wouldn't let go of me, and ever since my panic attack there was always part of her in contact with me so I wouldn't freak out again.

"Right… gives me an excuse to go shopping." She answered.

I smirked and leaned into her, "That's the spirit." I said as a bluish light floated toward us.

"This is it." Regina said pocketing her phone and following the glowing rope out of the darkness.


End file.
